


God Give Me Strength  (Promo Vid)

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promo vid for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4303659">God Give Me Strength</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	God Give Me Strength  (Promo Vid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mums_the_Word](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mums_the_Word/gifts).



Music: "Sunny Day" by Joy Williams

Length: ~1min


End file.
